Frostbitten
by Pir8grl
Summary: Part Three of Legends of the Witch and the Warrior Captain Canary Fantasy AU Call this a T for…ahem…implied activities.


"Sara! Come quick!"

Sara frowned at the panic in Sin's voice. She pushed aside the book she'd been studying and hurried outside.

A dark furred hound bounded up to them, whining around the bundle of grey feathers in his mouth.

"Raymond?" Sara asked, dropping to her knees. The hound released his burden onto the ground in front of her.

"Michael!" she gasped, reaching to gently lift the hawk into her hands. She laid her ear against him, holding her breath to see if his heart still beat, and heaving a great sigh of relief when she felt its frantic fluttering.

Sara raised her head and looked hopefully down the path. "Leonard?" she called hopefully.

Raymond whined louder, pushing his face against her shoulder.

"Sin, take Michael inside and warm him by the fire." Sara smiled reassuringly for her young friend. "It'll be fine. I promise. Go on, now…take care of Michael."

Sin nodded and carefully gathered up the hawk.

Sara gently stroked Raymond's fur as he continued to whine pitifully. She looked up and glanced around the clearing. "Martin?" she called out.

The great horned owl fluttered soundlessly to a nearby branch. "My lady?"

"I don't understand dogs as well as birds. A little help?"

"Of course, my lady." The owl cocked his head to one side, listening intently as the hound whined and whimpered.

"He says that Master Leonard was on a mission to the east, fighting against Damien Darhk. The wizard used dark magic to freeze the men who stood against him, but Master Leonard…"

"What?" Sara asked, her heart in her eyes.

"Raymond doesn't entirely understand what happened next, but it seems that the spell didn't work on Master Leonard, perhaps because of the magic you used to heal him."

"Perhaps," Sara said thoughtfully.

"It seems that instead of killing him, Master Leonard seems to have…gained mastery over ice. Darhk thought to make Master Leonard his servant. Michael tried to speak to him, but Master Leonard struck him down and chased Raymond away from him. Raymond is quite confused. His only thought was to come to you."

"Quite right, too," Sara said, scratching the great hound's ears. She rested her chin on top of his head and wondered what had happened…and how she could set it right.

* * *

"You did well today, Leonard," Damien Darhk said jovially as they settled into the camp they'd just…acquired.

Leonard grunted in response.

Darhk just smiled and helped himself to a bedroll.

Leonard glared at the obsidian ring on his finger. He'd never been much for jewelry, and the one ring he'd cared to keep had been…he blinked, wondering what he'd been thinking of, and went back to the automatic process of settling in for the night.

* * *

Sara smiled gently as Raymond deposited a haunch of rabbit in front of Michael. The old hawk picked at it disdainfully, while the hound happily wagged his tail. Amaya chittered at him, admonishing him to eat.

"They're right, you know," Sara said. "You must regain your strength, if you're to help me find Leonard."

"He's lost to us," Michael said, sounding more defeated than Sara had ever heard him.

"If you believe that, then why did you come and find me?"

"That was the mutt."

Raymond lifted his head and made an amazingly impertinent noise.

Sara laughed lightly, for the first time since they'd found her. "We're leaving at first light. I don't have a horse, so you'll need to keep up."

Michael made a show of straightening his feathers, then bent his head back to his meal.

* * *

Leonard felt something soft in his saddlebag, and pulled it out curiously. It was a length of fine cloth, light and warm, of a brilliant shade of blue, worked with gold and silver threads. He wondered why he'd be carrying such a thing. His senses reeled as a vivid memory assailed him…

 _Hot sun. The smell of exotic spices. Vendors hawking their wares in strange accents. A stall filled with beautiful, finely woven cloth..._

"What have you got there?" Darhk asked.

"Nothing," Leonard replied, shoving the fabric back into his saddlebag.

* * *

Sara made her way through the forest on silent feet. Her dark blue leggings and tunic blended easily into the shadows. Raymond loped happily beside her, and Michael and Amaya ranged overhead. They were retracing Raymond's route back to Leonard.

Suddenly, Raymond stepped in front of Sara and froze. His hackles rose, and a low growl escaped his throat.

A man in a dark green leather hood stepped out of the shadows. "Hello, Sara. You're a long way from home."

"I could say the same about you, Oliver."

"Damien Darhk has a new recruit. A sorcerer who can control ice. I need to -"

 _ **"No!**_ Oliver, no. He's not a recruit. He's…"

The tall man stepped closer, and Raymond growled, more menacingly, this time.

"Hush, Raymond," Sara murmured. "Oliver, this man…he's not a recruit he's…"

"He's a warrior named Leonard. He had a reputation as a thief, but I thought he'd turned a corner. For a while, he seemed to be fighting against Darhk, but now -"

"He _**has**_ changed!" Sara insisted. "He's a good man, and he's not working with Darhk willingly."

"You know this man?"

Sara nodded. "He came to me for healing, after a battle to protect a village. He's…I…"

A gentle smile softened Oliver's stern face. "You love him."

Blushing, Sara nodded.

"And does he -?"

"Well, of course he does!" Michael snapped, causing Sara to laugh.

Oliver looked from Sara to the old hawk in confusion.

"Yes," Sara finally managed.

"I'm glad," Oliver said simply. "But right now, he's causing a great deal of damage. We need to find a way to stop -"

 _ **"Save**_ him," Sara corrected firmly.

"If we can."

"We can. We will."

* * *

Leonard had the dream again that night.

 _He was in the market and the vibrant colors of the cloth vendor's stall drew him, like a magnet to steel. The vivid sapphire blue sang to him, and he simply had to have it. A gift. For…someone. Someone important._

But try as he might, he couldn't recall who when he awoke.

* * *

The farther east they traveled, the worse the tales grew. Streams frozen in their banks, people and livestock frozen to death. Oliver's face settled into grim lines.

"Sara, you have to accept that we may not be able to save him," he said finally.

"We will," Sara insisted stubbornly.

Oliver stopped suddenly, and swung around to grab her arm firmly. Sara's gaze flickered between his hand and his face. Raymond growled quietly, and Michael and Amaya settled onto Sara's shoulders. With a grimace, Oliver released her arm and stepped back a pace, raising his hands.

"I'm sorry, Sara. I know you care for this man, but he is one man…and he's causing a great deal of destruction. It may be that the best thing for everyone is to put him down."

 _ **"No!"**_

"Sara, your strength comes from your wood. The farther you travel from it -"

"My magic comes from my wood. My strength comes from my heart. And so does his."

* * *

Sometimes, when he looked at the blue cloth, a vision swam before Leonard's eyes.

 _A woman, with eyes the color of the sea, and long golden hair. Her skin was fair, and dusted with pale freckles. He envisioned that vivid blue wrapped around her bare shoulders…and quite promptly realized that was **not** the sort of image to be entertaining while in the presence of others…_

But he didn't know her name.

* * *

Sara and Oliver entered a village tavern, where stragglers from the latest battle were being treated. Sara's eyes widened in horror at men with frostbitten limbs, despite the warmth of the day. She slipped the pack from her shoulders and went in search of whomever was organizing the treatment of the wounded.

Oliver saw a face he recognized. "Joseph," he greeted the dark skinned man, who was having a gash on his arm sewn up.

"Oliver. Has news of this traveled so far?"

"It has. What can you tell me?"

Joseph gritted his teeth as the stitching continued. "I don't know what's worse - the fact that Damien Darhk is winning, or the fact that he's got the warrior Leonard to help him do it. Leonard…look, I know he had a bad reputation -"

"I heard he killed his own father."

"If you'd ever met his father, you'd know that was no loss. Man had it coming, for a long time. Point is, Leonard was turning his life around, doing good, helping others…and now…"

"I've been told he's not helping Darhk of his own free will."

"Told by who?"

"The Lady of the Forest."

Joseph's eyes widened. He looked to where the fair-haired woman was instructing others in the use of the healing herbs she'd brought with her. "I thought she'd be bigger," he observed, a bit whimsically.

"Lots of people make that mistake," Oliver replied. "Sara thinks that Leonard's not following Darhk of his own free will. Is there anything at all you might have noticed that can help us?"

Joseph thought for a moment. "Leonard was never one for jewelry. The only thing I ever recall him wearing was a single silver ring, but today, I noticed a real heavy obsidian ring on his left hand. Not the sort of thing I'd imagine taking his fancy."

"Thank you."

"Does that help?"

"I don't know. Be well, Joseph."

* * *

Leonard tugged irritably at the ring, but it didn't budge. He didn't like rings - never had. He only wore that one silver ring to remind him of how wrong things could go, and then, it had become a symbol of how _**right**_ things could be, after he'd given it to… Damn it all! He could see her face, so clearly, but he couldn't recall her name. And somehow, it was connected to this stupid ring.

"Something troubling you, my friend?" Damien Darhk said amiably.

Leonard shook his head. His mistrusted this man, with his false smiles, but he just couldn't wrap his head around the reason for it. After all, he was nothing but a common thief and brawler, except that now, he could control ice and…and…

"Come along now," Dark suggested. "Nothing like a good fight to clear your mind."

But there _**was**_ more to his life now…if only he could recall it…

* * *

Amaya landed heavily beside Michael with a plump rat clenched in her talons. "Eat," she instructed him firmly.

"How'd you even fly with that?" he wondered.

"I'm stronger than I look. Now eat!"

Sara watched their byplay with a soft smile.

"I always feel like I'm missing something when I'm around you," Oliver remarked.

"Amaya is reminding Michael that he needs to eat, to keep up his strength, if we're to find Leonard."

"I could say the same about you."

"If you catch me a rat, we're going to have words," Sara replied.

"We had worse, back on that island, but no, that's not what I've got in mind right now," Oliver said, pulling bread and sausage from his pack.

Sara looked back to the two birds of prey, in time to see Michael tuck the smaller merlin under his wing, to keep her warm.

* * *

He hesitated, during the fight. There was this sweet little girl, with a heart-shaped face and sugar-brown curls, and she reminded him of someone - someone _**important**_ \- and he just couldn't. So Darhk did. And now, he could see her perfect little face frozen forever in a block of ice. And he'd run from that village, swung into Gideon's saddle and ridden hard for the shelter of the woods.

Now. he struggled to remove the damn ring, but it wouldn't budge. It was as if it had fused with his hand. Leonard shuddered, as a solution occurred to him. Bile rose in his throat at the thought of the pain, and what it might mean for his future…but then he realized, if he was to _**have** _ a future - a future as a free man - it was the only way.

He thought of the woman in his dreams - concentrated on her image - her sparkling eyes, her smile, the soft curves of her figure - and he froze his own hand. The pain was blinding, and he slid down the trunk of the tree he was leaning against, to writhe in agony on the forest floor. He thought of the woman once more, thought about returning to her…and shattered his own hand against the tree trunk, freeing himself from the wizard's ring.

* * *

Sara awoke to Raymond licking her face excitedly. "What is it?" she mumbled, sitting up and trying to calm the excited beast. "Michael?"

"Mutt says he's found the Boss's scent."

They hastily broke camp and followed the exuberant hound into the forest.

* * *

When Leonard came to his senses, he was slumped at the base of the tree, stinking of dried sweat and vomit. The sight of the blackened stump of his hand turned his stomach again, and he spat bile. He was tired, and in pain, and cold. So very cold. It seemed so much easier to just close his eyes, and wait for the end, right here in the dirt, where he'd been his entire life.

When he closed his eyes, a face formed in his mind…the same lovely face he'd been struggling to recall, ever since Darhk had captured him and taken away his will and his memory. _**Sara.**_ He remembered now. He remembered the sound of her laughter, and the softness of her skin against his hands, and the scent of the wild rose oil that she wore. He wanted so badly to see her again.

Leonard forced his eyes open again, and heard a horse whicker softly. Gideon was there, standing watch over him, faithful as ever. He dragged himself weakly to his feet, fumbling in the saddle bag for something - anything - to bind up his useless arm. He pulled out the beautiful shawl that he'd bought as a gift for Sara. He remembered the vendor nattering on about fine wool and silk, and how strong and warm it was, but he'd only had eyes for the glorious color. He'd pressed coins into the vendor's hand, not even bothering to haggle.

"Forgive me, love," he muttered, as he set about using the soft cloth to wrap his arm.

* * *

Leonard slumped in the saddle, trusting to Gideon to find their path, and wondering again what good spirit had sent her to him.

"Oh, did you really think it would be so easy?" Darhk taunted him, stepping out into the center of the path.

Leonard gazed blearily through a haze of pain, and wondered if evil wizards had a different definition of 'easy' than common folk. "Kill me, and get it over with," he spat.

"Oh, I don't think so," Darhk continued, the false humor of his tone more grating than ever. "You're far to valuable to me. I'll just need to devise a stronger method of binding you to my will."

He raised his hands, and Leonard braced himself for a blow which never fell. Instead, four arrows thudded into Darhk's chest in quick succession. Sara and Oliver sped to Gideon's side, before Leonard could topple from the saddle.

Sara reached up to touch his face.

"You're real?" he murmured.

"I am," Sara replied, smiling, even as her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"You need to get him away from here," Oliver said tersely, as he boosted Sara up behind Leonard and passed her the reins.

"Those arrows won't keep him down for long," Sara reminded him.

"Long enough to get you clear. Now go!" he shouted, slapping the horse's rump.

* * *

It was a day and a night before Leonard was properly aware of his surroundings again. He'd vague recollections of Sara coaxing him to swallow a steaming cup of an herbal brew that tasted bitter as all hell, but warmed his guts, and her soft lips pressed to the stump of his hand, and her voice promising that she could heal him, once they were home.

He awoke with Sara curled into his side, finally feeling warm. Raymond was stretched out on the far side of the embers of a fire, and he could have sworn that the hound grinned when he opened his eyes. He turned his head slightly, to press a soft kiss to the top of Sara's head. He hadn't meant to wake her, but of course, her eyes fluttered open when he moved.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Silently, Leonard took stock of his body. "Better," he said finally. "Steadier. I think we might be able to move along at a better pace tomorrow, without worrying that I'll fall off the horse."

Sara smiled up at him. "Good. My magic is tied to my forest. Once we return home, I can fix your hand."

"Truly?"

"Truly."

He looked at the cloth that bound his arm, now grimy and stained. "I'm sorry, love. This was meant to be a present for you."

Sara hushed him with gentle fingers pressed to his lips. "I've got you back. That's all the present I'll ever need."

He kissed her fingertips gently, then lifted her hand away from his face, so he could speak. "There was this market, far to the east. It was wonderful - so many colors, and scents, and sounds. There was music, and people speaking in strange tongues. I wished you could see it with me, and I wanted to bring a bit of it home for you."

Sara fingered the blue cloth thoughtfully. "This is very fine material. It may be that I can clean it, and fashion something from it."

"I'm glad."

"And perhaps…someday…we might see that market together?"

"I'd like that, very much."

* * *

Leonard opened his eyes, slowly recognizing the cave where Sara lived. The ceiling glowed with something green and sparkling that he had first (naively) assumed to be magic, but Sara laughingly assured him was simply a natural, albeit unusual, assortment of minerals. He was reclining comfortably on her pallet, and she was beside him, holding his hand. His left hand.

He flexed the fingers carefully. "You really did it," he said wonderingly.

"Told you," Sara replied, just a bit smugly.

Laughing, he wrapped his arms tight around her, pulling her down on top of him for a long overdue kiss. Leonard threaded his fingers through Sara's hair, reveling in sensations he thought he might not ever experience again.

He pulled back slightly, when his wandering hands gradually relayed information to his brain. There was a swatch of hair on the left side of Sara's head that only fell to her jaw, and a bandage wrapped around the palm of her right hand.

"Sara?"

"It's fine," she assured him.

"It doesn't look fine," he said, gently examining the bloodstained bandage.

"Even my magic can't make something out of nothing. It's fine," she repeated.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"It was a healing spell, born out of love. There are no side effects. Not for either one of us."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"And what about the other magic? To control the ice?"

"That is still within you. It always will be, but now it's up to you how you use that gift."

"And will you help me?"

"Always."

* * *

"Where will you go?" Sara asked, as Leonard saddled Gideon.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, "but I need to try to set right the damage that I did."

"I wasn't your fault."

Visions of a little girl who looked entirely too much like Lisa swam before his mind's eye. "Perhaps. But it's still my responsibility. And I'd like to know that your friend Oliver is safe. He risked a great deal to save me."

"Be careful. Village folk aren't always the most understanding."

Sara stepped close to Leonard and reached up to wrap a beautifully vivid blue scarf around his neck.

"That was a gift for you," he protested.

"And perhaps it pleases me that we should match," Sara replied, with a mischievous grin, indicating a drawstring bag, made from another piece of the shawl, that swung from her belt. She stood on her toes to kiss him.

When they parted, Leonard whistled for Michael. Surprisingly, the old grey hawk didn't respond. He whistled again. "Well, I suppose I deserved that," he muttered, thinking of how he'd pushed away two of his most loyal companions. Raymond, of course, had never left his side since they'd been reunited, but that was simply the hound's nature. The mighty hunting bird was a different story.

"It's not in a bird's nature to hold a grudge," Sara gently admonished him. Then she smiled, looking over his shoulder. "Look!" she said, pointing.

Leonard turned to see the grey hawk and the blue merlin swooping though the trees. They landed together on a nearby branch.

"Uh, Boss," Michael began.

"It's fine, Michael," Leonard assured him.

"It's not fine!" Amaya scolded. "You're the only bird Master Leonard can communicate with, outside of this wood. How will he manage without you?"

Leonard had never thought a hawk could manage to look embarrassed, but Michael came very close.

"But…I don't want to leave you," he finally admitted.

"And I don't want to leave you, but I do want to see more of the world outside this wood."

"And you can just…do that?" Michael wondered.

"Yes, she really can," Sara assured him, with a merry twinkle in her eye. "Go, with my blessing, and bring them back safe to me."

"Yes, my lady," Amaya replied, inclining her head formally.

Sara reached out and curled her hands into the leather of Leonard's jerkin. "Please don't wait until one of us is at death's door to come back to me," Sara said, looking up at him through her long lashes.

There wasn't much he could say to that, except to lower his head to hers, and try to kiss that pretty pout away.


End file.
